Holding On To A Memory
by Silver-Entrantress-Elf
Summary: Sam knew a boy once, who was running from his past with everything he had in him, trying to live and not die while doing it, only he disappeared after a fight at the college, and was presumed to be dead. He's not though. SLASH
1. The Beginning

AN: Another Post from My Archive. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This one will have several chapters up tonight… Perhaps….

Chapter One:

Sam laughed as Rian cracked a joke, his emerald eyes sparkling with life and it was nice to see. The Med student was entirely too serious most of the time, but it was times like this that Sam remembered why he had slowly fallen in love with his friend. The Emerald eyed boy was running from something though. He was always looking for exits, and entirely too jumpy. He refused to speak of his past, worse than Sam in that aspect. Sam had no clue of where Hadrian Orion Prince came from, except that he had an English accent that he tried to hide, but it slipped when he was drinking. It was hot to tell the truth.

Rian leaned into him a little, looking a bit dizzy as he drank some more and Sam relished the warmth seeping from his friend. It was the end of finals and they were 'celebrating. A knock on the door had Rian Jumping a little, and Sam soothed him automatically as their friend Jessie's voice drifted in. Rian looked at him apologetically and he waved it off as Jessie entered their dorm. She rolled her eyes at the alcohol, but grinned at the already buzzing Rian.

"Hey Doc, enjoying the liquid fire, and human heater are we?" She teased, sitting down. Rian tugged her over and threw and arm around her. He pressed a playful kiss to her cheek as she giggled, cuddling closer.

"Yes. Come drink Ms. Lawyer. Mr. Lawyer is a good heater too." He murmured, the English accent deepening more. Jess laughed as she leaned forward and poured herself a generous drink. She finished it off in one go and made another, ignoring the taunting whistle Sam let loose. The three friends relaxed and drank for most of the night.

X - - X - - X - - X - - X -

Sam woke up the next morning cuddled with Jess, the space he remembered being occupied by Rian empty. He didn't think about it too much until his phone went off, the tone he assigned to campus wide alerts blaring. He scrambled for it, his heart pounding. The text asked all students to stay indoors, a building had blown up, and shots had been heard.

Shaking he called out for Rian, too see if he was in the room somewhere or if he was out. He prayed to a god he didn't believe in that Rian was here, and it may just be his friend's paranoia but he was scared for him. There was no answer though and he looked at the door, contemplating going out and looking for him. A hand touching his arm had him jumping, and he swung to look at Jessie, who had her phone too.

"Call him." She demanded. Sam nodded, pressing the buttons numbly. Rian's ringtone went off at his desk- he'd forgotten his phone when he left. Biting his lip Sam got up and wandered to his friend's desk. There was a note taped to his computer screen.

"Sexy and Sexier, have to run over to the Student Center then hit the store, be back in an hour- probably before you guys wake up. If I'm not then I give you permission to ravish each other and prepare for round two of celebrations. Rian, P.S. Hang a sock on the door if you Ravish eachother though' Sam read outloud as Jessie turned on the television.

The news was on with a special report, showing the Student Center still on fire, students were being dragged out, and there were people bleeding everywhere. Sam dropped to the floor, praying that Rian had finished his business there before this happened.

X - - X - - X - - X - - X -

Jessie held Sam as the memorial went on. Rian's name was read and both friends bit back tears. They hadn't found his body, but Rian's card had been swiped 5 minutes before the explosion and no one could find him. One of the students that had made it out had seen him under something, or so they claimed, but the fire had burned hot, and it hadn't gone out normally. Sam was pale as the service ended.

Packing Rian's things had been the hardest thing that he had ever done, but he had, and he put them in a storage container. The school didn't have any contact information for whoever may want it, and he didn't feel like giving up his only connection to the other boy. Jessie had him move into her apartment after finding him drunk five times in one week, not trusting him on his own.

He cursed the world in the first few months, especially whoever Rian had been running from. They couldn't tell how the explosion had taken place, and he thought the past that Rian was scared of had snuck up on him when he finally let his guard down. He'd find out one day, and he'd make them pay.


	2. Protection

AN: Just to make Sure I've done My duty. I do not own any of the character's I use, except if you don't know them then they are all mine. This will be SLASH! So Just deal with it okay Erm… I will update as fast as my scedual allows it. I'm going to spoil anyone who likes the first couple chapters by doing a mass post. R&R Feed the review monster and I may post faster!

Hadrian Orion Prince, once known as Harry James Potter, had left the world who forced him to become a killer, and then tried controlling and killing him to make sure that his power was nothing to worry about. When he came to America he became a bit of a hermit, waiting for the mad rush to end, and people to stop looking for him. When he finally came out of his self imposed exile he tested out of muggle high school and into college. He'd never forget meeting Sam and Jessie, they were godsends, and slowly his guard relaxed and fell.

He got comfortable as a student, a friend, and in turn that made him stupid. He let his guard down and that shouldn't have happened. When he left his dorm he hadn't thought of the fact that people would still be out there, hunting him like a dog, not letting him pass quietly into the night. When the explosion happened, he had been in the building, trapped under a piece of debris. He had done the first thing that came to mind and apperated back to his safe house. As he fell unconscious he felt the wards close around him, blocking his magical signature from the outside world.

When he woke, almost two weeks after the fact Dobby informed him that the muggles had declared him dead after the . Closing his eyes he knew that he couldn't ever talk to or see Sam or Jessie again. If he did then he was only putting them in danger. He spent the next three weeks in a drunken haze trying to forget, because it hurt to remember what he had allowed himself and lost. He was only thankful he hadn't been in the dorms when he'd been found because Jessie and Sam would have been hurt or killed. He knew that if they were ever in trouble he'd reveal himself, but for nothing else. And now that Hadrian Alexander Prince was dead he needed another identity.

Working with the Goblins he crafted another identity, this time erasing anything of his original identity in this name. He was still partial to Ri as a nickname, although it was dangerous to even keep that, considering Harry could be shortened to it. No matter how much he wanted to keep it for Sam he knew he couldn't. He couldn't be found again because next time he might not make it. In the end he became Johnathan Daniel Colt. The Colt part a tribute to Sam Winchester. He tried ignoring the pang in his heart, cursing himself for getting so close to someone after what had happened before. He only got his friend, his lovers killed, or they turned on him, and he couldn't let Sam become a casualty to his demons, and that was what the Wizarding world was, demons.

- X - - x - - X - -x x.- - x - - X.—

J.D. jerked as the alarms in his head went off, signaling that one of his old friends were in trouble within the wards of their home. Jessie. He excused himself from clinical and apperated, not bothering to remove the glamour that made him look like someone else. It was anchored to a rune anyways. As he entered his wards they told him of the demon that was taunting his female friends, and of the relationship that had developed between Sam and her, and the feelings Sam had felt within them about him.

He blocked the incoming feelings, focusing on the fact that Jessie was in danger. Running he entered the room, and blasted the man, breaking the demon's concentration. Chanting the demon fled the body it inhabited, leaving a broken man behind, and Jessie sobbing close to the wall. He swung around.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, unable to keep the concern from his voice. With the concern came the almost long forgotten accent. Jessie's breath hitched, she couldn't see his changed features in the dark.

"Rian?" she whispered. He didn't answer as she rose, and he dissipeared as she tried coming closer.

- X - - x - - X - -x x.- - x - - X.—

Sam listened as he held his girlfriend. She was babbling about the demon that had been possessing the man who had put her on the ceiling, mentioning his family as he did, and then how the man was thrown by something and the Latin chant, signaling an exorcism. Then the voice.

She swore it was Rian who asked her if she was alright, and swore that he had disappeared into thin air when she went to go closer. He closed his eyes, hoping that didn't mean what he thought it did. He hadn't noticed Rian's spirit hanging around, but people didn't dissipear into thin air. The fact that he had protected Jessie didn't matter if Rian was a spirit. He didn't deserve to be like that, to be looking for revenge for whatever had killed him. Jessie noticed him tense, and Dean looked at him.

"Who's Rian?" He asked quietly. Sam took a steadying breath, looking at his brother.

"A Friend. He died almost two years ago in the explosion at the Student Center. He'd been running from something, must have stayed behind as a ghost to seek revenge." He replied. Jessie tensed in his arms as Dean cursed, a feeling of forboding coming over her at their behavior.

"You know that means we have to find his remains and salt and burn them to get rid of him right? He may have protected Jessie, but he won't remain peaceful for long. The need for revenge will consume him and he won't be the person you guys knew anymore." Dean murmered. Jessie bolted out of his arms as he agreed, glaring at them. Sam tried to remain calm, not wanting to lose her, but she jerkily waved a hand.

"No. No! I won't stand by and let you people kill him again Sam. Just no, he's not hurting anyone." She yelled. Sam flinched as Dean snorted derisively, standing and looking down at her like she was an idiot. Sam supposed that in his brother's eyes she was. She was a civilian that didn't understand the world like they did, and she was protecting a ghost. He didn't ever want her to see what ghosts became, what Rian was now. She deserved to remember the painfully shy boy that had been her best friend, and not the vengeful being that he was if he was a ghost. He didn't want to know Rian as that either, but if he was a ghost they would have to deal with it.

"Then don't. We'll put him to rest anyway you know? If he's a ghost he's not the person you remember, but an echo with the strongest feelings he had in life. The fear from being hunted, the love he may have held for you and Sam. The positive emotions will fade though, if they haven't already started to now." Dean stated. Jessie's glare turned to him, then she laughed. IT wasn't nice at all, in fact it made Sam shiver.

"You didn't even know Rian. And if Sam thinks that he's capable of turning bad, even in death he didn't either. I can't believe the two of you. Rian saved me from death, and all you two can think about is killing him again. No wonder he never showed himself before this, must have known Sam would turn on him." She bit out before straightening and looking at Sam. "I want you out. I don't know how much lore about ghosts are real, but if he showed here then he might again and I don't want to chance you hurting him." She snarled. Sam flinched, knowing that they were over. Dean snorted from where he was finishing taking care of the body.

"Fine by me. Don't call Sammy and expect him to save you though." He snorted. Sam looked away, not protesting his brother's harsh words. Jessie snorted.

"Fine by me. Now get out. Sam, you're not on the lease so I cam force you out. Don't make me." She replied. Sam got up and shakily gathered his belongings, ignoring his Ex-girlfirnd's glaring eyes. As he passed her she hissed. "He fucking loved you Sam, and I was sure you loved him. Instead of being happy that you might be able to say your goodbye, to get those answers you were looking for you just want to kill him." He flinched again and Dean shouldered his bags. They exited the apartment without another word.


	3. Searching and Revelations

AN: And a third update within a night on one story… I'm on a roll here guys…. Give me some encouragement? I love you my lovelies!

Chapter Three

He couldn't resist checking in on Jess after that night. He couldn't help but worry about her, if someone had pissed off a demon enough for it to attack her, then his presence couldn't do much more harm. He didn't trust that she's seen the last of the demon either, especially since he had interrupted it, so he needed to ward her apartment building more.

His glamour wasn't that different from his original appearance, Red hair, lighter eyes. If she saw him she would know, but that was her, and he wasn't so sure that he wanted to stay away any longer. He missed Ms. Lawyer, and Mr. Lawyer for that matter. He came to her apartment everyday for a week after it happened, strengthening the wards, and adding more. It was the last day, when he was finishing everything when Jessie came out of her building and bumped into him. She looked up to apologize for the accident and her eyes widened.

"Rian." She breathed, her arms going around him and holding him tightly. He closed his eyes. "He was wrong. You're not a ghost. Thank Merlin. Oh Goddess, Rian, we thought you were dead." She whispered, her face going to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. He knew what family Sam came from, what he must have thought if she had told him that he had saved her.

"I couldn't let you two get killed by someone who was trying to kill me. I barely made it out of the building, I was in a coma for two weeks. When I woke my contacts told me I'd been declared dead. I couldn't come back. Merlin Jess, what would have happened if I hadn't gone out that morning? You and Sam would have died." He replied just as low. Her arms tightened around him protectively as she sobbed.

"You stupid man. We didn't care if we were in danger. I know you were protecting us, but don't do that to me again. Don't let me think you are dead. I know Sam has to think it, because there's only one way you got out of that building to somewhere you were in a coma for 2 weeks. You're a wizard aren't you? I know enough from their rants about the ones who made deals for their power to know that they wouldn't accept it. They don't know about born wizards, but I do. It's why even when they were insisting you were a ghost that I didn't believe them that you'd go bad automatically. I'm a squib Rian, haven't had contact with that world except through my parents, but I need to know what you're running from Okay? Now let's go back up to our apartment and you explain this." She whispered. He sighed and kissed her head, feeling relieved that she understood, but she always had.

- X - - X - - X - - X -

Jessie looked at her best friend and sighed. She had never expected him to be the Harry Potter, but she understood why he had run, why he had worried about their safety. She understood, and she wished to Merlin that she wasn't a damned squib right about now. If she had the power to, she would show those idiots that Rian wasn't the one they should worry about, that some people gave a damn about their friends. The Wizards had used him and when they couldn't control him they wanted him dead, so his powers couldn't be used by anyone else. He had continued on with his education after he had to abandon his life as Rian, and was now a doctor interning.

She was proud of him, so proud. It was sad that Sam was as close minded as he was, but he wouldn't be able to believe in born wizards and witches without doubting that the ones he had helped kill might have been part of their world. She could tell him otherwise, but if he found out her past he wouldn't believe her either. And so after fucking the man her best friend was in love with while she thought he was dead, she was now harboring said best friend while convincing her ex that she hadn't seen his ghost since he had saved her. Regardless of what she had said Sam still called, and randomly showed up.

The first time that he showed Jessie had been in J.D.'s bed comforting him after a nightmare, and as she sent him away going to the door she hated Sam a little bit. She treasured every minute that she had with her brother, and even though she had slept with her brother's crush after he 'died' she didn't know how to handle this version of Sam. He was almost demented in his urges to protect her from everything including Rian. The very fact that he would harm her brother living or dead made her think that he hadn't loved him as much as he claimed. She firmly believed that if Sam loved Rian then nothing would stop him from finding him and loving him. Supernatural or not nothing should stop him, because the world was far from black and white. He just needed to learn that.

- X - - X - - X - - X -

"Jess, we haven't found any activity in relation to Rian. I know that you didn't think we would though. Have you seen him again?" Sam asked quietly, his brother still in the car. This was the 7th time this year and she was just tired of it all. She wanted him to go, to not come back and torture her brother. It was enough that this had happened before he became aware of just how Sam would react to him. She resisted any telling signs, because she didn't want to deal with the reaction her ex would have.

"No I haven't. But even if I did I wouldn't tell you right? I mean your brother told me not to expect help after I kicked you out after all." She responded tightly. Sam frowned at her, and went to touch her shoulder. She flinched away and looked into his eyes. "I want you to do something. Look up born wizards." She muttered, scowling. He looked confused and she almost laughed. Almost being the key word. She didn't have any sympathy for him in relation to Rian. He had fucked that up on his own, and she didn't want him near her brother.

"Born Wizards? I haven't heard anything about them. Why?" He asked. She snorted.

"Look it up before you come or call again Winchester, and then I might answer you questions. On the Hadrian Front? You deserve every misery that comes to you. He trusted you, and you threw all of that in his face when you were willing to kill him." She muttered before locking him out. She heard his knocking, but didn't care.

As soon as he left D.J. would be able to come home and she would be able to protect him. He was what was important right now in the larger scheme of things, not Sam who had a brother to protect him. When there was a moment of silence she shut the door loudly. There was no reason for her to baby her ex. It wasn't like she was responsible for him anymore.

- X - - X - - X - - X -

Sam stared at the book in front of him. There were people born with the powers that he and his brother killed when they found out. How many innocent people, that hadn't traded their souls for their powers had they and other hunter's killed? And how in the world had Jessica known about them when they hadn't? When he called his ex this time it wasn't to check on her, but to get answers. She sounded tired and cranky when she answered though.

"What the fuck do you want Sam?" She snapped. He resisted a flinch, because before she had been saved by Rian's ghost and they had told her that they would 'kill' him she hadn't snapped. He closed his eyes.

"How did you know?" He asked. She sighed, sounding a hundred times more tired.

"I wasn't born with that magic, but my parents were. It's why I didn't think Rian's ghost would be bad automatically, because ghosts there are powerful, they keep the positive emotions. Only I got the answers you wanted Sam. He ran to protect us, because if he'd been in the apartment we would have died, and they had found him. He's alive, not a ghost and he saved me. I haven't heard from him since that first week, but he's staying away to protect us, and because he's afraid of you. Hunters kill and ask questions later, and he knows that." She replied. Sam closed his eyes tight, processing it all. It made sense with what he read, and he was almost sure of who Rian had been before he ran. He didn't blame the younger man, not at all. The kid had done what was necessary to stay alive when everyone turned on him for nothing at all.

He hated himself though, because Jessie was right, if he had found out about Rian's magic before, then he would have killed first and tried to understand why later, even though he loved him. It was ingrained in his very being to destroy the supernatural before it could destroy him and his family. Jessie sighed over the phone, as his silence continued. She sounded so very tired, and he felt a tinge of worry.

"What's going on Jess?" He asked quietly, avoiding the topic he called her to talk about. He couldn't make her promises that he couldn't convince her of. She wouldn't tell him if she had contact with Rian either, for fear that he would set up a trap. It was… painful to know that Rian feared him, and Jess could very well hate him for his erroneous beliefs. Perhaps she thought that she would become a target since her parents were magical too. In her eyes she had as much reason to fear him as Rian did. She shouldn't have to worry if he would kill her, her family or Rian just because of their natural abilities. He would find Rian, and protect him from everything. He's have to introduce the fact of born wizards to Dean carefully, and hope they stumbled on Rian during a job though.

"Nothing, just busy. If I see you or your brother around me or my family though I won't be responsible for what I do." She replied bitterly, warning him away from coming around, and cementing the fact that she didn't trust him. He sighed and closed his eyes, he needed to think of a way to make her feel safe, because if he hung up after that then he would never have a chance to explain himself and he knew it.

"I won't hurt you, your family or Rian over this Jess. I get why he didn't tell us, why he didn't let us know he was alive after the attack and I don't blame him for any of it. I want to find him though, not to hurt him but to make sure he's okay, to make sure that those people haven't caught up to him again and to keep him safe." He replied softly. She actually laughed, but it was dull, full of disbelief.

"I'm not going to chance that Sam. I saw, I heard you when you thought he was a ghost. Your brother jumped on the idea of killing him again and you only nodded. You didn't defend him, or anything. Well Rian is my brother Sam, and if you either of you try anything with my brother then I will kill you myself. This isn't college anymore, you can't make it up, and you can't act like you care now." She spat out. He flinched, she did hate him, and he had no doubt that she had told Rian all about their reactions. Even if he found him the Med-Student would probably bolt rather than listen to him and his explanations. The phone went dead before he could respond.


	4. Finding Him

AN: Okay, this is the last update for this story tonight. I hope to hear from you guys on this one :P My archive seems to want to see the world tonight, so before my courage runs out, I'll continue on!

Chapter Four: Trust

J.D. as he was nicknamed by his sister and coworker's was pulling a midnight shift in the ER close to his apartment, not Jessie's, where he apperated to every night-, when it happened. Two males came in one was seriously injured. He almost flinched when he saw Sam hovering over his brother, yelling for help, but the medical professional that he had become took hold. He met them with a wheelchair and loaded Dean, making sure not to look at Sam head on.

He was so distracted that he hadn't really looked at him, and he didn't mind that at all. Jessie was going to freak if she found out that he was in the same room as the two Hunters. She had told them what he was, what she was and didn't believe that they were safe. As he wheeled Dean away Sam was stopped for information and he went to work. He made sure Dean would live and as the elder man was recovering he traded off shifts, and got ready to apperate home. He'd have to move again.

As he went to go change into his street clothes, and change out of his blood covered scrubs he heard someone in the room with him. Freezing he turned and saw Sam standing there, Dean's blood crusting on his clothes. He flinched a little at the look Sam was giving him. It was full of relief, happiness, and sadness. Not what he was expecting by far. He had expected hate, derision and fear after Jessie had told him.

"You were just going to leave weren't you Ri?" Sam rumbled. He looked away, nodding.

"I was. Jessie warned me to keep out of your way Winchester. I stayed because I wanted to make sure your brother pulled through, but I won't be around here for long." He replied. He looked up in time to see Sam flich at his words, and resisted the urge to comfort him. This Sam wasn't Mr. Lawyer. He was a hunter, and hunter's were as dangerous to him as the magical world he was running from.

Sam sat in a chair and looked at him, sighing. He looked tired, overworked. Life on the road, hunting, didn't agree with him, not if this was the end result, but in the end he could just be stressed over Dean. The medical professional in him cataloged the ills he could see idly as he wondered why he was still here and not hiding out with Jess. No matter what he was playing with fire by staying, but he couldn't go. Not yet.

"Don't be scared of me RI. Please don't be scared of me. I'd never hurt you. When I thought you were a ghost I didn't know about born wizards, and the ghosts they become. Muggles, as I've read non-magical beings being referred to as, their ghosts are afterimages of the people with their strongest emotions, and everything positive fades away. We normally have to salt and burn their remains to stop them from hurting innocent people." Sam whispered sounding and looking like he was on the verge of crying. J.D resisted the urge to fidget. He was never good at ignoring people he cared about, especially when they were hurting.

"S-Winchester, you're a hunter. I can't risk this being a ploy to get my trust so you can take care of a witch. Now please go to your brother, and forget you saw me. I won't be coming back here." He replied, keeping his mask up. He couldn't let his guard down with him. He couldn't risk it, and he couldn't confirm that Sam really was his enemy now. Sam's fist clenched as he spoke, and then J.D. found himself pressed against the lockers. He tried not to relax at the familiar heat, tried to gather the anger he knew he needed as Sam's face got closer to his.

"I'm not walking away Sexy. I won't lose you again. Dean's fine, you took care of him and I trust your work. Please just listen to me Ri. I promise on my mother's memory that I won't hurt you, Jess, or her family. Or whatever you two think I will do because I know. I would never hurt either of you, I couldn't." He whispered. J.D. looked away from Sam, unable to think with him this close. His words though, he wanted to believe him. Sam didn't swear on his mother's memory for anything, just like he didn't on his mother. The two women had died for their children, and were something sacred. Sam's hand came up to his face and turned it back to him.

"Talk to me Rian. Let me know what's going on in your head." Sam coaxed. He bit his lip.

"Let me go Winchester." He finally got out. Sam sighed, bending and resting his head on his shoulder.

"Please just talk to me Rian. I don't want you to walk away, I don't want to never see you again." He pleaded. J.D. clenched his eyes shut, why the fuck did fate hate him so much. He pushed at Sam but he didn't budge. The door to the changing room opened and someone growled.

"Dr. Colt, is everything alright here?" One of the night security guards asked. J.D.'s eyes snapped opened, and looked at him in relief. That was all that was needed apparently. "Sir, if you don't let Dr. Colt go I will use force to make sure you do." Kyle growled, cocking his gun. Sam stiffened, and backed away. J.D. sighed in relief and regret, and didn't look at Sam as he moved towards the door. Kyle grinned at him grimly as he passed. He was shaking as he pulled out his cell phone and called Jessie, needing to speak to her, for her to calm him down.

"Hey Love, what's up?" She asked as she answered, her voice chipper. He took a breath.

"Dean and Sam came into the ER tonight. Dean didn't see me, considering I had to save his life, but Sam just cornered me. Kyle the night guard made him let me go, and I'm freaking out a little so just talk to me until I get home, and then I need lots of ice cream and rum. Lots of the rum part." He whispered, cursing how thin his voice sounded as everything hit him. He'd been able to hold it together while it was happening. Jessie shrieked, panick clear in her tone. He fliched a little, feeling guilty for making her worry, but he needed her to keep him calm, so he got out of here without making a scene.

"What? Get out of the hospital Jay. You can't go back either. Oh Merlin, this is bad." She cried, before stopping and inhaling, calming herself as much as she could for him as she realized that whatever she was feeling muct be worse for him. If Sam was waiting to hurt him she wouldn't have time to get help for him if she was panicking, and as grin as that sounded it helped calm her.

"Just stay calm Jay, get out of the hospital and apperate home. We'll organize what we need to do when you get back. We need to move for one, somewhere with a good hospital for you- I'm sure that the hospital will give you glowing references. I'll transfer to another branch of my Law firm. We can do this. I won't let you get hurt." She murmured soothingly. He sighed, swiping his card, and exiting the building, hoping to get to his apperation point without any problems. He wanted a tall glass of rum and ice cream stat.

"He promised on his mother's memory that he would hurt us Jess." He whispered suddenly, needing to say it. It was a promise their Sam held sacred. She inhaled sharply as he spoke.

"Rian, don't believe him. I know our Sam wouldn't use his mother like that but this is a hunter. We don't know this Sam, and it may mean absolutely nothing to him. Walk faster, if you're not here in 3 minutes I'm calling Mom and Dad and having them come wands blazing." She replied, her voice tight.

He was turning a corner when he heard the rapid steps behind him. He walked a little faster, trying to get out of whoever it was line of sight when his arm was grabbed. He looked back and saw Sam, cursing the fact that he didn't want to use magic to hurt the man and prove his prejudice right he forced himself to calm. He could talk his way out of this if Sam wanted to hurt him. A part of him wanted to believe Sam didn't want to hurt him though, the part that still loved him. One finger moved over and activated the speaker phone feature, knowing Jess was not going to be happy and wanting her to be able to vent, and maybe distract him.

"Oh hey Sam." He said tightly, moving the phone away from his head. Jessie's breath hitched.

"Ri, I told you I wasn't just going to let you walk away and dissipear. We need to talk." Sam rumbled. D.J. counted down and almost in sync Jessie shrieked in fury.

"Get away from him! Jay, come on home, now or I'm sending reinforcements." She yelled. Sam jumped at the sound of her voice, but he didn't let go of his arm, as if he knew that if he did then J.D. was gone.

"I have a bit of a problem with coming home right now Jess. I leave and he comes with me. He's got ahold of my arm and he's not letting go." J.D. replied tightly. He heard Jess sigh, then rustling as she moved.

"I'm in the study, and I have a gun. Come home and I'll make him leave." She informed him calmly, a deadly threat in her voice. J.D. closed his eyes and sighed. If Sam didn't want to hurt them now, then a gun to the face would defiantly change his feelings.

Sam was stiff next to him, but his grip was still firm. Even knowing what Jess planned to do if he went home he wasn't letting go and that spoke more about his intentions than his actual words. He was going to risk getting shot to have his words heard. He opened his eyes and looked at Sam, his face was showing nothing.

"Jess, I won't come home just to have you threaten him. If he's as peaceful as he says then it won't do to make him change his mind. Just have the rum ready when I do come home, and don't send anyone okay?" He spoke softly. Jessie's breath hitched, and she moaned. It sounded like her worst nightmare was coming true. He knew that it was. This scenario had her waking up in cold sweats every night, and now it was happening.

"Please don't do this Jay. Just come home, I'll take care of Sam, I won't let him hurt you, but I can't protect you if you're not here." She pleaded, sounding like she was crying. Sam actually growled at that.

"Jessica Ann Moore, I would never hurt either of you. Just stop it, I know you want to protect Ri, but you don't need to, not from me at least." He hissed. Jessie snorted, obviously not believing him. J.D. took a steadying breath. He was going to listen to Sam, and he hoped to god that he didn't regret it, and if he did he lived to.

"Jess, I love you, but I'm going to hear him out. If I don't call in an hour then you can let the hounds loose." He said firmly, before hanging up as she shrieked again. He looked at Sam, who was smiling widely- relief visible in his eyes. He pulled J.D.. closer to him, and wrapped him in a hug. J.D. shivered as Sam's breath brushed his neck. He couldn't help but to relax slightly as Sam nuzzled his neck.

"I missed you so much Ri. I'm so fucking glad that you're alive. You're magic is good, it fucking saved you." Sam murmered, his lips moving against his neck, making Jay bite his lip to prevent an embarrassing moan. They hadn't even talked yet, he couldn't fall into this. It could still be a ploy. They had danced around this before, never giving into more than flirting, but never rejecting it either.

It was dangerously easy to fall back into that, but they needed to talk. He didn't believe the easy acceptance of his magic, not with who Sam was, who had raised him. He was waiting for the other shoe to drop, and honestly he believed that Jess would have to send reinforcements. Sam's arms tightened as he didn't relax further, and he pressed a kiss onto the skin that his lips were against.

"I hate this. I hate that you're scared of me. I hate that Jess feels like she has to protect you from me, has to threaten to shoot me. I love you Rian, and I'll love you no matter what talents you have, and whoever you maybe. Jess loves you too, in a different way. I understand her need to protect you, because if I was ever faced with the bastards who are trying to kill you I'd do more than shoot them." He whispered, using the full version of his nickname for the first time since they met up. J.D. couldn't hold back the small whimper he made then, because he wanted to believe Sam, he wanted to give in. The small noise made Sam smirk and kiss his neck again.

"Don't do this to me if you don't mean it Samual Winchester." He whispered, his voice cracking slightly as he pleaded with the other man. If this was all just a game to get to him, then J.D would let Jess have Sam for whatever torture his self proclaimed sister would want to dish out. Sam chuckled, making him scowl.

"I mean it Rian. If you believe one thing believe that I love you." He replied wryly. J.D. relaxed at that and basked in the embrace a little. Suddenly he apperated them to his apartment, not Jessie's because a bullet wound wasn't what he wanted to deal with at the moment. Sam caught him as he stumbled and laughed as J.D. reached over and flicked on a light. "That is very handy, being able to transport yourself like that. Was it how you escaped from the building? McKay said he saw you pinned under debris." He murmured. J.D. nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment.

"I didn't even know I did it. I was knocked unconscious by the impact, and my magic did it to save me. I ended up at one of the safe houses I had before I got the courage up to try and live a normal life. The lone person I still had contact with found me when I tripped my wards. I was in a coma for two weeks. And when I woke up, and found out I was declared dead as Hadrian Orion Prince I drank myself stupid for 3 weeks. I knew I couldn't have contact with you or Jess. I became Jonathan Daniels Colt and I finished my schooling when I felt safe enough. I had wards around Jess' apartment and our dorm though, I couldn't just… I couldn't leave you guys without any kind of protection. When she was attacked, I got there as soon as I could and exorcised the demon. I didn't think she was safe though, so I came back every day to reinforce the wards, making them repel more and more, and then she bumped into me, and she wasn't going to let me go again." He replied. Sam's arms were tight around him as he talked, both anchoring him to the present and reminding him that he wasn't letting go either.

"God Rian. If your magic hadn't acted on it's own you would have really died there. Dying isn't allowed, you know that right?" He whispered. J.D. smiled a little at his reaction, his heart fluttering in the slightest. He believed Sam really didn't want to hurt him now. Sam just wasn't that good of a liar, he couldn't fake the emotions in his eyes, in his voice.

He pushed Sam back and Squeaked as the giant fell onto the couch bringing him with him. Squirming slightly he repositioned himself and Sam chuckled until his bottom brushed over something firm. Suddenly he was looking down at a completely different Sam. One large hand cupped his head and their lips met for the first time. J.D. moaned as Sam nibbled on his lips, begging entrance.

He tentivly opened his mouth and then completely different emotions swept through him like a tidal wave, whipping out all of the remnants of fear and worry and leaving him a whimpering mass. Only it all came to an end rather abruptly and far too soon in his lust ridden opinion when his phone rang loudly. He jumped back, cursing the phone and himself. This was moving too fast, way to fast. As his mind cleared he reminded himself that a little while ago he was convinced Sam was going to attack him. Jumping him didn't make much sense. He looked at the caller id and groaned- Jess. Trust his sister to make sure that he didn't lose himself.

"Hey, I'm not dead. He's not going to hurt me, or you and the parents. I swear." He answered hastily, hoping his adoptive sister couldn't tell what had just happened by the sound of his voice. She growled unhappily, still angry then. Sam was going to be in for some major groveling if he wanted to get back into her good books.

"Come home now Rian. I don't trust him." She said tersely, the order clear in her voice. He sighed, getting ready to agree so she didn't have a heart attack when Sam bucked his hips, making certain things rub together and harden even more than they had during the brief make out session. J.D. had to bite his lip to stop moaning, because that was not something that he thought Jess would like to hear at the moment.

"Let me talk to her baby." Sam murmured, his hand moving from his hip and motioning for the phone. J.D. handed it over reluctantly and Sam smirked, rocking his hips again. Jay's head fell back and he whimpered as quietly as he could. The man under him was going to kill him if he kept this up. Either that or Jessie would kill them both if she figured out that they were fooling around while she was panicking. Neither option was a pleasant one.

"Jessie, Darling Lawyer Extrodinare. I'm not killing Rian, or harming him in anyway. We're talking, and getting along very nicely. I know that you're worried about your little brother, but I'm taking very good care of him. I promise. And I promise to return him in perfect condition, and maybe even a tad more relaxed then when I found him." Sam purred. He heard his friend groan as she heard his voice and resisted a snicker, rocking his hips again, enjoying Rian whimpering at his actions. Why they had never done this in college he would never know. He had missed out on so much.

"If you're molesting Rian after everything I swear I will castrate you Sam." She growled. He snickered, amused by the resignation that he heard in her voice. She sighed softly. "I know that tone Sam, I've heard it often enough when we were dating. Please don't hurt him, he's been hurt enough." She whispered. Sam frowned, stilling his movements. Rian looked at him worriedly, but he smiled reassuringly, hoping that he understood.

"I would never hurt Rian Jess. I love him. Now I'll have Rian pop both of us over after we get done talking, and you can slap me, or whatever you want after you make sure I didn't hurt him. I don't want either of you to fear me anymore. And I can't live without him. Maybe with your help I can get names of people I have to hurt for hurting him right?" He murmured. She laughed this time, and it was the laugh of old. It was a happy laugh.

"Of course Sam. Don't wear him out too much, and go slow. He's never.. He's never been in a relationship. I found our playboys little secret out by accident. He's a virgin." She whispered. Sam's eyebrows rose.

"Really? Thanks for letting me know." He replied. Rian was looking at him curiously, but he didn't elaborate. The little minx actually rocked his own hips, making Sam's breath catch. He was a fast learner that was for sure at least. Jessie chuckled in his ear, and it seemed like Rian took it as a que to do it again, making him moan. Jessie's laugh echoed in his ears. He knew that she was teasing him though.

"Call me when he's asleep. He's suppressed this too long, but if he gets hurt then you are dead." She murmured. He chuckled.

"Okay Vixen. I'll make sure Sexy has been thoroughly exercised before we come. Just don't send people out yet." He replied. She sighed, then laughed a little.

"Alright. I'm trusting you on this okay? If I'm wrong, then I'll make it my life's mission to kill you and your family and I won't be alone when I do it." She whispered before the line went dead.


End file.
